


Búsqueda de historia

by bruce0501



Category: Bruce0501
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20826131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruce0501/pseuds/bruce0501
Summary: Hola perdonen pero quisiera saber si alguien guardo la siguiente historiaLa luna quiere brillar pero el sol es más brillante o en su versión en inglés the moon wants to shine but the sun y es que el autor lo quito y es muy bonita para leer la muchas veces





	Búsqueda de historia

Hola perdonen pero quisiera saber si alguien guardo la siguiente historia

La luna quiere brillar pero el sol es más brillante o en 

su versión en inglés the moon wants to shine but the sun

y es que el autor lo quito y es muy bonita para leer la muchas veces


End file.
